The Redemption of Bruck Chun
by fortytwo03
Summary: (JA-AU, Qui&Obi, Bruck&OC) After JA 1, Bruck Chun is chosen as an apprentice by Qui-Gon's first padawan, who struggles to keep him from turning to the Dark Side.
1. Part One

**Title:** _The Redemption of Bruck Chun_

**Author:** fortytwo03

**Timeframe:** early JA - AU

**Characters:** Bruck Chun, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, and an OC (Julia Potter)

**Summary:** Shortly after the events in JA 1, Bruck Chun is chosen as an apprentice by Qui-Gon's first padawan, Master Julia Potter, who struggles to keep him from turning to the Dark Side.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Author's Notes:** I've been lurking on the JC boards for a few months now, and in the process managed to become a die-hard Obi-fan. All those who hurt him (with the exception of all the Obi-torture writers :)) must either end up dead or wallowing in guilt. So why is it then that I'm writing a fic focusing on the _redemption!_ of one of the most hated characters of the JA books?

Well, I've noticed that most Obi-villains are not universally reviled. Qui-Gon, Anakin, Xanatos - all of them have appeared in some Obi-centric stories in a favorable light. However, thus far I haven't seen any stories where Bruck Chun has any redeeming qualities - he's merely Obi's nasty/evil/bullying nemesis whom we all want to get his comeuppence, preferably as painfully as possible. While I began as ardent a Bruck-basher as any, it has begun to seem unfair that Bruck has no one to champion his character; even Xanatos, who has no redeeming characteristics whatsoever in the JA books(aside from being hot, of course :x), has his loyal supporters in the fan fiction world.

So, as a result, I've decided to try to make Bruck's character a little less reviled. Probably a hopeless cause, since so many love to hate him :), but I'll give it a good go anyway. The plan (admittedly ambitious, especially since this is my very first story, and I have no clue whatsoever if I can write fiction), is to show that Bruck Chun's character, as initially portrayed in JA 1 (complete with the tendencies that allowed Xanatos to corrupt him), can be redeemed, and become a true Jedi. (I can see all the incredulous expressions now: "Bruck Chun? A _true_ Jedi?!? Oh that's a good one! And what's next, Palpatine - a _genuine_ humanitarian? ")

(And yes, I am well aware that it does bespeak a certain amount of obsessiveness to care whether a fictional character is being treated fairly - but I've never aspired to normality anyway :D)

At any rate, after the practically novel-length A/N :), onwards to the story!

_italics_ = thoughts  
_//italics//_ = bond thoughts

~*~  
**_The Redemption of Bruck Chun_**

Part One  
~*~

Eleven-year-old Bruck Chun was walking swiftly through the Temple, struggling to appear outwardly serene, as befitted a Jedi initiate. This task, normally second nature to him, had turned into quite the challenge due to his raging emotions.

_Today certainly sucked. Not only did we have a pop quiz in the only class I hadn't had a chance to prepare for, but the Sithly master decided to go with the ol' "switch and grade your neighbor's paper" method. Now usually I don't mind it so much, as it allows everyone to know how smart I am without the crassness of me bragging. Win-win proposition. But today. . . well, I'm sure the entire class is laughing behind my back. Damn, I **hate** looking like a fool._

Bruck paused in his ruminations to nod a greeting at Master Plo Koon, who smiled in return. Overall Bruck was rather well-liked around the Temple. He excelled in his classes, was polite to all the knights and masters, and generally appeared to be the ideal Jedi student.

_Well, let's try to look on the bright side - Jedi are supposed to be optimistic, you know. The Force will provide if we just trust it and all that. Ok, grade-wise it IS just one quiz, it shouldn't hurt too much. As for the public humiliation aspect. . . afraid I'm not seeing a silver lining here. Not a clue how even the Force can fix this one. Damn it, I've worked so hard trying to be considered the best initiate, it burns to think something like this could destroy it all._

As Bruck turned a corner, he mentally groaned. _If it isn't Obi-Wan "Bane of my existence" Kenobi. This day just keeps getting better and better._ Obi-Wan was Bruck's only real competition. His grades were nearly as good, and he was slightly better than Bruck with a lightsaber.

_Of course Mr. Perfect had a flawless quiz. I'm sure he and his groupies are laughing it up over there, feeling oh-so-superior that they did better than me. Kenobi is so bloody irritating! Perfect grades, always being praised for his saber work - "a stunning display of artistry", or so the masters say. How in the world am I supposed to be on top with him around?!_

_Ah, but I'm forgetting that "Mr. Perfect" isn't quite the noble Jedi he pretends to be. He has at least one flaw that I know of - a rather large one, I'm happy to note._ According to the masters, Kenobi would be an ideal student if it weren't for his "anger issues". _Idiot, he knows perfectly well that the masters watch especially carefully for students that have problems with anger. It's a huge black mark. I probably have just as much difficulty with the darker emotions as he does, but at least I have the intelligence to keep it hidden. At the rate he's going he'll never be a Jedi. Oh well, at least that means I only have to endure his presence for another year or so. Thank the Force for small mercies._

Bruck was so busy contemplating Obi-Wan's inadequacies that he neglected to pay adequate attention to his surroundings. As a result, he was entirely unaware that Obi-Wan had taken a bit of a tumble in the corridor until he tripped over Obi-Wan's feet and went sprawling.

Even under normal circumstances, Bruck would not take the loss of dignity well. However, given his current mood, this was the last straw. As Obi-Wan attempted to apologize, Bruck scrambled to his feet and prepared to yell some variation of, "What the hell do you think you were doing, Kenobi!"

However, just before he opened his mouth, Bruck's mind caught up with him. _Peace over anger, remember? It won't look good if you blow up at him. He'll just claim it's an accident, and you'll be reprimanded for giving in to anger. Better to take the high road - impress the masters by your control. "There is no passion, there is serenity". Besides, revenge is a dish best served cold anyway._

Just as Bruck was about to accept Obi-Wan's apology as graciously as he could manage, he noticed that they were surrounded by a group of laughing initiates. Overwhelming his already tenuous control, his anger took over his thoughts. _Once again I'm being subjected to public humiliation. Kenobi probably did it on purpose - using a cheap trick to attempt to make himself look better than me. Well, I won't stand for it - time to turn this thing around._

Armed with this conviction, he snapped, "Is this the sort of 'artistry' you embody in your saber work, Kenobi? Seems a bit overrated to me. Although I must admit tripping over your own feet does take a certain amount of talent - not everyone can manage such a 'stunning display' of clumsiness. Don't you agree that such an accomplishment really deserves to be immortalized, _Oafy_-Wan Kenobi?"

As Obi-Wan turned bright red and tried to melt into the floor, the rest of the initiates took up his new name with enthusiasm. Bruck could hear calls of "Oafy-Wan, have a nice trip?" as he walked away.

_Well, that actually turned out a lot better than I thought possible. They are so busy taunting Kenobi that they've completely forgotten about me. Talk about fickle._ Bruck reflected that he now knew how to handle public humiliation - just deflect it on someone else. _Preferably Kenobi._

Thinking back on his previous thoughts, Bruck mused that he had learned an important lesson. _I guess I shouldn't doubt the Force - it **did** provide._

~*~

Ok, you're probably thinking something along the lines of "And I'm supposed to LIKE this kid?!?" Obviously, he's not too likeable at the moment. I'm just trying to get a hold on his character as depicted in the JA books at the moment (this post expanded on the description of the beginning of Bruck's obvious enmity with Obi-Wan found in JA 1).

At the moment, Bruck's still merrily treading the primrose path to the Dark Side. But eventually he'll get turned around in a (hopefully) believable fashion.

And now the obligatory plea for reviews: Please, please, please!!! review. Even if it's just "i loved it", "i hated it", or even merely "i read it" - I want to hear it! 


	2. Part Two

--> Wow! I've got reviews!! Favorable ones, no less :D. Its amazing how such a little thing can really brighten your day. :) 

**Author's Notes:** Sorry about the wait. This post took more time than I gave it credit for - I never realized it was possible to spend over two hours reworking a mere _one_ paragraph, but hey, you learn new things every day :). 

I also had a bit of trouble writing the fight scene (I nearly said to heck with it and had it consist of "They fought. And Bruck lost - twice.") Every time I sat down to try to write the darn thing I ended up just editing what was already there. After a bit too much of that I had a bit of a confidence crisis - got to the point where I was convinced that scenes I had previously liked were horrible. So I decided to step back from it for a while before I scrapped the whole thing. Had my sister read over it to see if it was just me or if it really did suck (turned out to be just me, thankfully). 

At any rate, after all that, here is the long-awaited (I hope) second part. 

_italics_ = thoughts  
//_italics_// = bond thoughts  
_**italics**_ = voice of the dark  


~*~  
_**The Redemption of Bruck Chun** _

Part Two  
~*~ 

Ever since the collision in the corridor, Bruck had utilized his newfound knowledge in an effort to increase his standing amongst the initiates - and no one was affected more than Obi-Wan Kenobi. His status as Bruck's chief rival made him an attractive target, and his quick temper ensured that he was the one blamed for any altercations. Obi-Wan was well aware of Bruck's machinations, and struggled to ignore his taunts; but despite his best efforts, he found himself incapable of remaining calm in the face of ridicule. 

_Hard to believe, but Kenobi's temper turned out to be worse than even I thought. Certainly doesn't take much to get him to lose control - just bump into him, make a few snide comments, then top it off with an offhand reference to "Oafy-Wan", and voila - one fighting mad Kenobi, just in time to be caught by the masters. You'd think he'd learn at some point, but there's been no evidence of it thus far._

_At any rate, I certainly can't complain about the results. Kenobi's stock at the Temple has definitely fallen in the past year._ In the masters' eyes his "uncontrollable anger" made him dangerous to train, and rendered all his other accomplishments moot. Obi-Wan's thirteenth birthday was a month away, and even with Yoda's steadfast support, the odds of him being chosen as a padawan were not high. 

_Especially considering that the only master who will be at the Temple in time is Qui-Gon Jinn. He's one of the best and most powerful knights of the Jedi Order - and apparently is **very** picky about his padawans. He's rejected so many of the top students already - there is no way he would choose some disgraced initiate, particularly one who's a mere step away from the Agri-Corps, over all of them._

_No, Master Jinn will only accept the very best - and everyone knows it. Which is why I've got to convince him to pick me. No one would ever doubt my abilities if I were Qui-Gon Jinn's padawan. And I'd finally have the chance to get people to really notice me - something that my successes thus far aren't capable of. I mean, as satisfying as it was to beat Kenobi in the last lightsaber tournament, I somehow doubt that's the sort of thing that would cause the galaxy to sit up and take notice. But as Master Jinn's apprentice, I'd get to go on all sorts of dangerous, high profile missions - and accomplishments of that kind aren't easily forgotten._

_Now, if it were any other master, I wouldn't be all that worried. After Kenobi's little fall from grace, there isn't another initiate anywhere close to me - I'm clearly the best available. But Qui-Gon Jinn **isn't** any other master, and the best available just might not be good enough. I'm going to have to really stand out - do something truly extraordinary - to have any chance of being chosen._

In an effort to prepare himself, Bruck had sparred extensively - honing his skills so he could try to impress Master Jinn, who was reputed to be the greatest swordsman of the Order. Currently, Bruck was heading to the practice arenas for a saber exercise involving blindfolds - his last spar before tomorrow's exhibition. _Ok, fighting blind has always been my weakest area - so if I can win this one, I should be in good shape for tomorrow's regular match._

Bruck arrived to find Master Yoda already waiting for him outside the entrance. Yoda blindfolded him before allowing him to enter the training area; this added yet another level of difficulty to the exercise, as it prevented him from using his knowledge of the various initiates' specific styles to gain an edge over his opponent. Since most actual battles were against unfamiliar people of unknown ability, it was important for a Jedi to learn to rapidly and accurately size up a foe without any prior information on their capabilities. As he was led to his starting place, Bruck embraced the Force, and waited for Yoda to signal the beginning of the match. 

Once the go-ahead was given, Bruck immediately took the offensive. He had only a hazy image of his surroundings, but that was more than enough to make an accurate strike. Of course, his opponent had a similar sense of his environment, and was able to bring his lightsaber up in time to block the swing. 

As they disengaged their blades, Bruck quickly struck again - he liked to take the initiative when he fought. However, it appeared that his unknown foe had the same preference, as he launched an attack of his own right after defending himself from Bruck's efforts. 

Bruck just managed to fend off the furious assault, and back-flipped over some of the blocks serving as obstacles in order to put a bit of space between himself and the other student. _Ok, he is definitely more skilled than I was expecting. He seems to be able to read my intentions better than I can his - and he definitely has a faster reaction time. I'm not so sure I can win in a straight stand-up sort of fight - I'd best figure out some kind of strategy to even the odds a bit._

As he heard his opponent trip over a block, Bruck realized that, while his foe might be more skilled at actually _fighting_ blind, Bruck was better at sensing the general layout of the training room. _I should be able to trap him amongst the blocks, and finish him off while he is distracted by the obstacles._

Unfortunately, before Bruck was able to implement his idea, the other fighter caught up to him, and renewed his attack. Bruck defended himself as best he could, but was quickly disarmed, and soon thereafter felt the tip of a lightsaber at his throat. 

_Great! Weeks of practicing, and now, the day before the exhibition, it all goes down the drain. Isn't that absolutely **wonderful**? I'm just **filled** with such **boundless** confidence for tomorrow. I'm quite sure Master Jinn will be **ever** so impressed._

_And who is this lucky bastard anyway?_

_. . .Why am I not surprised. Of all the initiates in the Temple, it would just **have** to be Kenobi. It seems like everything that goes wrong in my life can be traced back to him one way or another. And of course he simply **has** to look so insufferably smug about the whole thing, too._

Staring at Obi-Wan's enormously self-satisfied expression, Bruck wanted nothing more than to wipe that grin off his face. Momentarily forgetting about Yoda's presence, he fell back on his tried-and-true method of teasing and insults until the master chastised him for being a sore loser. 

But the damage had been done - Kenobi was furious, and quickly insisted that he was perfectly willing to beat Bruck as many times as Bruck cared to try. Master Yoda didn't look terribly thrilled with the situation, but authorized a second duel regardless. As for Bruck, he was infuriated by Obi-Wan's prideful boast, and was determined to make him eat his words. As the two initiates moved into position, Yoda emphasized the importance of fighting without anger. At the master's words, Bruck quickly pushed his emotions into the dark recesses of his mind before Yoda had a chance to sense it. 

_Hiding one's emotions is certainly easier than trying to "release them to the Force" - I wonder why the masters don't just teach us that? It would certainly save a lot of time and aggravation. Oh well - "It is not for us to question, but merely to do." Bloody annoying saying, that. Though the masters certainly seem to enjoy using it a lot - especially when menial chores are involved._

As Yoda prepared to signal the start, Bruck quickly brought his focus back to the impending fight. As before, he worked to seize control of the duel from the beginning. However, unlike in their previous spar, this time Obi-Wan seemed content to merely defend himself, making no effort to attack. This tactic practically reeked of stupidity as far as Bruck was concerned; but if Obi-Wan was willing to give up the initiative, Bruck definitely wasn't going to argue. 

He instead took the opportunity to launch a series of flashy assaults. Despite their impressive nature, and the skill required to successfully execute each one, Obi-Wan managed to easily block them all. Bruck was beginning to tire, and this, along with his continued failure, caused him to grow rather irritated. _Why won't he just quit all this ridiculous dancing around and actually start fighting!_

Impatient to finish the duel, Bruck aimed a slash starting at Obi-Wan's left shoulder and continuing through to his opposite hip. Once he completed the move, he quickly spun to his right. As he came out of the turn, he prepared to strike at Obi-Wan's sword hand - with a bit of luck, this should disarm him, giving Bruck a chance to move in for the kill. 

However, as in the first sparring session, things didn't go quite as planned. While Bruck was in the middle of his spin, Obi-Wan abandoned his defensive posture, and took advantage of Bruck's unguarded back to unleash a devastating onslaught. Bruck was somehow able to turn back the first few attacks, but it required nearly all his remaining strength. His previous offensives had sapped his energy, while Obi-Wan's minimalist tactics had left him with plenty in reserve. As a result, Bruck found himself on the wrong end of a lightsaber for the second time that day. 

Bruck was both incensed and incredibly worried that Obi-Wan was able to defeat him in both matches. It did not bode well for tomorrow. He felt very much like throwing something, but the presence of Yoda deterred him from such an obvious show of anger. He supposed he ought to do something about his frustration, but he didn't see how that would help much, as long as the circumstances that gave birth to his emotions were still in existence. He instead opted to analyze the situation, in an effort to see just where he stood. 

_Now calm down - yes, it is incredibly galling to be beaten by Kenobi not once but **twice**, but in the grand scheme of things it's not all that big of a deal. He's always been more skilled than you, so losing, as utterly annoying as it is, does **not** indicate that there will be some sort of catastrophe at tomorrow's exhibition. Anyone else will be child's play to beat, and since Kenobi has no idea that Master Jinn is coming, he certainly won't be in attendance. While Kenobi's record would prevent him from ever being considered as a potential apprentice - even a decisive win couldn't overcome that obstacle - losing to him would discredit me in the eyes of Master Jinn. But, fortunately, thanks to a bit of rumor monitoring on my part, that won't be an issue._

Thus persuaded that the disappointing spar was nothing but a minor setback, Bruck was able to regain his center. However, the tentative peace that he managed to obtain was shattered as he registered Yoda's parting comments about the impending arrival of Master Jinn. 

Bruck was furious. _So much for all my careful planning! Thanks to that meddling little troll, Kenobi is getting a chance he doesn't deserve. How dare he fight tomorrow! The most he can do is make the rest of us look bad - it's not like he has a chance to actually be **chosen** or anything. The very thought is absurd - no master would want someone with that record._ Despite the truth of this statement, Bruck was still plagued with a vague sense of foreboding. 

_Even with everything that's against him, Yoda still seems to think that Kenobi has a real shot at being Master Jinn's padawan. I just don't get it. I mean, I know that for some weird reason Yoda has always championed Kenobi's cause, but that never helped him before. What makes this time any different?_

Suddenly he realized just what it was about this particular scenario that gave Yoda more influence than he had before. _Oh no. How could I have forgotten - Yoda **trained** Qui-Gon. Naturally he would seek his old master's counsel in selecting a padawan. And Yoda will steer him straight to Kenobi!_

Bruck contemplated this new realization that, despite all odds, there was a very real possibility that not only would he fail to become Master Jinn's apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi would take his place. _I can't believe it. After all I've done, all the work I've put in, I could really lose it all. And to **Kenobi** of all people! Where is the justice in this? The model initiate - top of the class, well liked by all - bypassed for the delinquent?! Who can't even manage the most rudimentary control of his anger!?!_

All throughout his ranting, Bruck had neglected to pay attention to his rising emotions. This proved to be rather disastrous, as by the time he belatedly turned his thoughts toward his feelings, the potent combination of fury and fear was already threatening to overwhelm his tenuous control. He immediately worked to contain it, and tried to force his raging emotions into hiding, as per his usual procedure. But to Bruck's surprise, not to mention shock and horror, he did not achieve the expected results. 

Even though Bruck was quite convinced his method was equivalent to Jedi techniques, there really is a slight difference. While the Jedi method deals with the unwanted emotions in a permanent fashion, hiding them just appears to do so. In reality, they still exist, patiently waiting to be dealt with. They just are buried so deep that the mind is unaware of their continued existence - until something triggers them. It can be any number of things - a place, a memory, or even just running out of mental storage space - it doesn't really matter. Regardless of the specific cause, the effects are equally devastating. 

Bruck had the dubious honor of experiencing these effects firsthand, as it turned out that the amount of emotion he tried to hide was more than his mind was able to handle. Instead of his feelings being compressed into something manageable that he could then hide in the depths of his psyche, never to be seen again, he felt all the worries and all the anger he had ever experienced come flooding back. Already stretched to the limits by his current rage, Bruck was unable to cope with this new barrage. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't overcome the two-pronged assault, and thus ended up succumbing to his emotions. 

As he let his anger take the reins, he experienced a heady rush as he was filled to overflowing with dark emotions - and for a second he felt invincible. The power to annihilate a person or planet, the ability to control a man or a mob - all this was his and more. He was given the knowledge of good and evil - and the ultimate realization that it did not apply to him. He was no longer bound by the rules of petty mortals, for he was infinitely superior. The entire galaxy was his for the taking - his to mold, and to shape, and to destroy at will. _So this is what it feels like to be a god. . ._

But it was only for a second. For after that Bruck lost even the illusion of control, as he was thrust headlong into a writhing morass of darkness. As he struggled to escape, he was confronted with his deepest fears and insecurities, along with his anger and rage. Worse than that, he saw his darkest desires brought to life - all things he tried to keep hidden, even from himself, were in full display. 

Bruck was trapped within his own mind, blocked at every turn by yet another dark image - all the more horrifying because they originated within him. As he was nearing the end of his strength, he was frantically casting out for a lifeline of some sort, begging someone - anyone - for help. When a response finally came, however, Bruck nearly recoiled in shock, for the darkness itself seemed to speak to him. 

_**Why are you so quick to blame yourself for your present difficulty? When in reality your troubles are not of your own making.**_

Despite a strong sense of relief, as assistance of any kind was welcome at this point, Bruck felt that there was something not quite right about what the voice said. _But my struggle is against my anger - surely that is a completely internal battle?_

_**Ah, while the fight against your emotions may very well be entirely up to you, you certainly did not cause this rage that you are dealing with, did you? I could be mistaken, of course, but I was under the impression that this was all due to the actions of another.**_ This statement took Bruck's focus away from his current ordeal, and brought it back to the beginning of the whole mess. 

_Kenobi! He's trying to show me up, to keep me from impressing Qui-Gon as I need to, to sabotage everything I've worked so hard for all these years - and for what? Selfish pride! It's not as if he has any chance of becoming a padawan himself - all he will do is ruin the dreams of others._

The voice seemed shocked at this revelation, and was quick to offer consolation. _**Oh dear - that was ever so much worse than I realized. You have my deepest sympathies. And rest assured, you are in no way to blame for this regrettable situation - it is pure folly to believe otherwise. After all, it wasn't YOUR actions that started this, but Kenobi's. If he had conducted himself in a proper fashion, rather than give in to selfish impulses, you never would have gotten angry, and this deplorable state of affairs would never have come to pass in the first place.**_

Bruck considered this for a moment - he hadn't ever thought of it that way before. The masters had always emphasized that the responsibility of controlling one's emotions belonged solely to the individual. 

_**It's a very lovely philosophy, and I do so admire its elegant simplicity; but regretfully, outside of a sheltered environment - such as your Temple - it is really rather impractical. It assumes a certain degree of charity is present in the community - that everyone considers the welfare of others as well as their own. But in the real world you are at the mercy of those who serve only themselves, and no one can be faulted for losing control of their emotions at times. For there are certain provocations that simply cannot be borne - and those who cause them must accept the full consequences of their actions.**_

_**As you have found out, even the Temple itself is not immune to such wanton selfishness. Kenobi's reprehensible actions are proof of that. And your current agony is entirely his doing.**_

At this, the full reality of Bruck's present situation came crashing down on him. While he had been talking to the voice, the intensity of the dark assault had seemed to lessen; but with this reminder, he was once again experiencing the full force of the onslaught. All he could think of was escaping the torment. 

_**There is a way to end it, you know.**   
How? Please tell me!  
**I'm not sure you are capable of it - you might not have the fortitude necessary. I would so hate to get your hopes up for nothing.**  
No, please, I'll do anything - whatever it takes - just tell me, please!  
**Very well, since you insist. It's really quite obvious. If you want the pain to end, then you must remove the source of the distress.**  
The source?  
**Why, your 'friend' Kenobi, of course - I do believe that we rather firmly established his culpability in this already?**  
Well yes, but. . .  
**But what?**  
It just doesn't seem right, somehow.  
**Doesn't seem right? You must be joking. Look at what Kenobi has done to you: not only is he trying to usurp your rightful position as Qui-Gon Jinn's padawan, he is the one responsible for your present suffering! It is only just that he experiences the full consequences of his actions.**_

Bruck was torn between Jedi teachings, and the attractive recommendations of the voice. There was nothing about the voice's advice that he could specifically point out as false, but there was a sense of wrongness about it all that he couldn't quite dismiss as a product of the emotional maelstrom he was embroiled in. It seemed that, by following the voice's counsel, he would, in effect, be betraying the Code. 

_**Is that all you're worried about? How delightfully naive - let me enlighten you on a few things. The Jedi Code is a marvelously crafted set of guidelines, and I have nothing but the utmost respect for it. Nevertheless, like any document drafted by fallible mortals, it is not perfect, nor is it complete. Its goal is simply to maintain the integrity of the Jedi Order, and to this end it quite naturally focuses on relationships and behaviors between members of the Order. However, this insular emphasis means that it is woefully inadequate when it comes to dealing with people who are less high-minded than the Jedi.**_

_**These people don't play by the same rules as the Jedi, and it would be a very grave error indeed to assume otherwise. No, when it comes to the baser members of society, one must play the game their way to have any chance of success. And really, it's only fair when you think about it. When people work with the Jedi, they conform their behavior to the Code as a sign of respect. So why shouldn't a Jedi do the same in return? Especially when doing so yields a tactical advantage as well. It's a classic win-win proposition.**_

_**As for Kenobi: his actions have clearly demonstrated a blatant disregard for core Jedi beliefs. It is obvious that he adheres to an entirely different standard of behavior. This means, therefore, that since Kenobi has already forsaken the Code, you are no longer bound by it when dealing with him. The conflict that you think you see is merely a product of flawed reasoning - it does not truly exist. He is willing to instigate a crippling attack on a rival for no higher purpose than his pride - by no standard does such behavior deserve mercy.**_

As Bruck listened to the voice's reasoning, its seductive words undermined his few remaining defenses. As they crumbled under the assault, he put the voice's plan into action. Grabbing a training remote, Bruck hurled it with Force-enhanced strength towards the back of Obi-Wan's head. 

~*~


End file.
